A semiconductor package includes one or more semiconductor devices. The semiconductor package provides outer contacts that are electrically connected to the one or more semiconductor devices. The semiconductor package may be arranged on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board provides electrical connections for electronic components arranged on the printed circuit board.